Cyber
by The once and future queen
Summary: Darth Maul ends a mission and gets a bit of a surprise. Chapter 6 and 7 Posted as One Chapter are up!
1. A Surprise for Darth Maul

News Flash I do not own Star Wars

Chapter 1: A Surprise for Darth Maul

Darth Maul was worried. He had just finished a mission on an outer rim planet, Ryloth, and he returned to find the Sith Infiltrator unlocked and no sign of a forced entry. That was not why he was worried. He was worried because he had just spent one day longer than he should have on Ryloth and only he and his master, Darth Sidious, knew the way to get into the Sith Infiltrator. The mission he was on was only his second and he did not want the same types of complications that had happened to his first. He could still feel the electric shocks that he had felt when he had taken a month longer than he should have on his last mission.

Darth Maul went on board his ship, prepared for anything.

Or so he thought.

Nothing could have prepared him for the shock he felt when he found a human girl of about 13 years old, in the captain's chair, doing something on the computer.

Upon his moving forward, the girl turned around. Suddenly, he couldn't move. He felt, using the force, and found that the girl was holding him, using the force. He also found that, even with his knowledge of the force, he could not free himself.

"Hello," said the child. "Sorry for leaving you in such an awkward position but, I have to make sure that you listen to me before you kill me.

As you can see, I have some skill with the force. As you can also see, I have no qualms about using it for personal gain.

Yet again, as you can see, my untrained abilities are stronger than your trained abilities."

Darth Maul was aghast. How could this child, whom he had never seen, know so much about him?

"I know what you are thinking and I will answer that question for you. I know because I hack computers. That is my gift with the force. If I wish, I could find out anything I wished about anyone or anything in this galaxy.

I am assuming that you noticed the door of this ship. I did that. It was a hard one, it actually took me about 10 minutes to do. There was no sign of forced entry because I am good at my job.

I came here because this is the first ship that I have seen that is worth my time. So do I leave with you or by myself?"

Suddenly, Maul could move, though he would have fallen if he hadn't caught himself. Meekly, he went to the control board of the Sith Infiltrator and started it, as he didn't have much choice.

"I'm Cyber," said the girl. "We're going to go to Coruscant."

And with those final words, Cyber moved to another chair, to allow Maul room. Maul finished the lift-off and set course for Coruscant. Then, he sat back and actually looked at the girl. She looked about 13 years old, as he had noticed before. She was wearing what looked like army issue camouflage, with the pants, shirt, and hat, but somewhere along the way, the boots apparently got discarded. He spent the entire ride back to Coruscant contemplating exactly how he was going to tell his master about the girl.

Upon reaching Coruscant, Cyber spoke, saying "You're going to want to report to your master when you get back. Go. I will know when you are ready for me and I will enter then."

Darth Maul jumped and turned at the sound of her voice. He had apparently forgotten that she was there.

That's the first chapter y'all. Thanks for reading, please review. IF YOU DON'T, I SHALL TURN YOU INTO A MUFFLUMP (don't ask). Just joking, but this is actually the second time I've posted this chapter, because I got absolutely no response the first time. (sniff)


	2. Enter Lord Sidious

Snappy Disclaimer saying I don't own it

Chapter 2: Enter Lord Sidious

"Lord Maul," said the evil Lord Sidious. "Who is the one that you brought with you?"

"Master, she is a 13 year-old girl that wishes to speak to you."

"And why did you decide to bring her here and waste my time, instead of just killing her and getting it over with?"

" I couldn't, Master. I must admit that this girl is stronger than myself."

"What did you just say?" Sidious's voice was so calm and cold that it was scary.

"Master, please-"

"I have told you time and time again, you are worth absolutely nothing to me, except for as a tool. If my tools aren't the best, I shall get rid of them and get new tools."

Lord Sidious raised his hands and began shooting lightning bolts from his fingers. Maul braced himself for the feel of electricity going through every organ in his body.

It never came.

The lightning stopped about an inch away from Lord Maul, flowed around him and went past, flowing into, and having no effect on, Cyber who had appeared at the door.

"Who dares to disturb me?" thundered Darth Sidious.

"Me."

"Oh no, not you. Convenient rescues of stupid teenagers wasn't your style last time I saw you."

"Last time you saw me, I was still into tearing apart dolls. Anyway, Mom kicked me out about a month ago, apparently I am old enough to live on my own, and she had mentioned you, so I decided to come here. The reason I chose Maul was because Mom had suggested that you, and said that you had left for Coruscant as soon as you could, so I decided to begin my search here. All I needed was a ride. I had decided to go with Maul because he was the first off-worlder who wasn't selling slaves. As luck would have it, he just happened to be your apprentice."

After some silence, Darth Sidious said, "So, why should we keep you, instead of killing you outright?"

"Because you might find some use for me."

"Maul, take her to a room."

"Yes, Master. Come," he said to Cyber.

And so her training began.

After about a year, Lord Sidious called both Darth Maul and Cyber to him.

"There is trouble among the Neimoidians. Many of them are beginning to question whether or not they should follow through on their contract.

Maul, you know what to do. Your target is the leader of the rebels, Art Mer. There is more information in the data banks of your ship."

"Yes, master," they said.

They walked to the ship and left for Neimoidia immediately.


	3. Her First Fight

Standard disclaimer applies.

Chapter 3: Her First Fight (Aren't they so proud of her)

While in hyperspace, Cyber did a little hacking and discovered that Art Mer was an extremely wealthy - and therefore powerful - Neimodian.

Upon landing, Cyber and Maul left the Infiltrator and walked to the Neimodian's mansion. When they reached the entrance, a J-type protocol droid greeted them, escorted them into the entrance hall, and asked them for their names so that she could tell her master.

"Tell your master that a superior and a friend are here to discuss a contract," Maul told the droid.

"I will tell him that, O gracious lord. You and the lady may sit down if you wish, while I announce you to my master."

The droid left in its stilted walk.

Maul turned to Cyber and told her, "The Neimoidian is assessing us. Don't show it, but be ready for anything. If he knows who we come from, he will try to have us killed."

He was right. Within minutes of the droid leaving, battle droids popped out of the wall, and one of them, the commander, said, "Kill all."

Without even batting an eye, Cyber used the force to destroy about half of them. Maul did the same thing, leaving only the commander. As both Cyber and Maul crushed it, it said, "Need reinforcemen…"

Maul told Cyber, "Go over to the console and see if you can override the main controls."

"I know what to do, ya know," said Cyber, as she sprinted to the computer console and started hacking, with Maul close behind, swinging his lightsaber to deflect the shots that were already getting fired at them.

Within five minutes, the droids were destroyed, and within 2 minutes after that, Cyber complained, "And I was hoping for some extra practice. Oh yeah, I'm done."

"Good, let's move," said Maul

"Ya know for someone as rich as he is, he really has some awful security on his programs."

"Could you just shut up for once?"

"Nope."

"If you don't shut up now, I swear that I'm going to-"

"What? Kill me? You know that my uncle Sidious would be very upset with you if you did."

"Wait a sec. My master is your uncle?"

"What, you didn't know? Oops."

They walked through the door and into Mer's office, to find that he had left while they were fighting the droids and talking.

To Skywalker05: Thank you very very much for reviewing. No, you are not a mushrump. I didn't say much regarding Cyber's training because Sith training is a very well-kept secret and frankly, I haven't been able to find much on Sith training, other than it was brutal. Your question about Maul's character will be answered in later chapters. I hope that your question regarding Palpatine will be as well

To everyone else: Please R&R. I've only gotten one review, and I think I'm going to cry. I would really appreciate any suggestions, constructive criticism, or even praise of this story. Please? (sniff, sniff)


	4. No Foxes Allowed

Blah…Blah…Blah…not mine…Blah…Blah

Skywalker05: Thanks for telling me about the messed up formatting. I think I've got it fixed. A mushrump is the name given to a pile of leaves being pushed up by a young mushroom. You can't see the mushroom underneath, so it looks like the leaves form a small dome.

STOW: I suppose that you aren't a mushrump either…BUT EVERYONE ELSE IS! REVIEW PEOPLE!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Border)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 4: Capture

Then, Cyber felt a hand going over her mouth and a vibro-blade at her throat.

"Watch it, Sith, or your friend will run out of blood, very quickly," came a slimy voice from behind her. Maul turned around, surprise evident on his face. He hadn't felt the things at all.

The things looked as if someone had bred humans and frogs. They were humanoids, with green, scaly skin, large, colorless eyes, fins going down their backs, and webbed hands and feet. There were about 12 of them and neither Maul nor Cyber could feel any of them using the force.

"Sith, you will come with us, unless you wish your friend to die. And don't even think about using any of your puny force tricks." The one who was talking then made a series of sounds, which sounded like a frog cloaking, and one of the other frog-men came up and took away his lightsaber.

The frogmen led them to a large, underground room; this room was a docking bay. Inside were two ships, a large, decorative, luxurious cruiser, and a large, armored bulk freighter, the kind used to move troops. They were brought onto the luxury cruiser, where there were thousands of yslamari. They could no longer use the force.

They were taken to a prison cell. Once they got inside, they heard a low rumbling and ship took off.

"Good Lord, it feels like I'm missing a limb or something. Ya know, one would never believe how hard it is for a force-sensitive being to adjust to normal."

"mmm-hm. Now what?" asked Maul.

"I don't know. It's your turn to think of something stupid to do."

"My ideas are never stupid. Your ideas are always the ones that get me in trouble. It was your idea to go joy riding through the rough side of the planet on a speeder bike. It was your idea to get a new color scheme for the infiltrator – mauve and chartreuse. It was your idea to skip the planet, running from Master Sidious, to take a pleasure cruise to Alderaan. It was your idea to attack Kurama. You were the one that ran out in traffic – 30 stories above the next walkway and in the middle of rush hour, saying that the force would save you. You were the one who decided to hack into the civil and planetary defense systems to erase all records of the fine that you received for leaping out in traffic and while there, you decided to have the computer say that there was a virus where there wasn't," Maul said, progressively getting louder.

"Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything?"

"NO!"

"At least I'm not a chauvinistic, hot-headed, daemon who dresses funny."

"You dress just as badly as I do. Hell, you wear the same clothes in a different size."

"They at least look decent on me!"

"Besides, wearing ugly clothes means that I don't have to worry about members of the opposite sex noticing me, unlike certain other personnel."

"I never have to worry about having enough credits for lunch. Unlike girls, boys buy food for people they like."

"Only if you act like a pathetic weakling!"

"Well, duh! Otherwise they think you're tough and will feel intimidated."

"It's better if they feel intimidated, that way they won't try anything on you, thinking that you're some type of whore that works for food."

"Well, now, with bodyguards like you hanging around, there's no way they're going to get anything from me, now is there?"

Cyber's voice had gone ice cold. From previous experience, Maul knew that anything that he said would set her off.

He said it anyway.

"What, did you really want it that bad?"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Border))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well, there's Chapter 4. What do you think about it? Hopefully, someone will review. Please?

P.S. What's "snogging?"

P.P.S. Those who don't know what "it" is, your parents won't like me if I tell you and I like it when parents like me. So I'm not telling, so there (sticks tongue out).

P.P.P.S. Did anyone (besides STOW, sorry "Doomie") catch my Yu Yu Hakusho reference?


	5. Take One

Chapter 5: Take One

Suddenly, she lunged at him. Caught by surprise, Maul fell beneath her attack. What surprised him even more was that she did not procede to try to kill him. Instead, she leaned in close. Their faces almost touching, she answered softly, "Yes."

She pressed forward and joined their lips. Maul was startled at first but soon fell into it. He reached for her oh so flattering robe and began to pull it off. She began to…

HA! You would like to know, wouldn't you?

TOAFAQ: (lets out a long, suffering sigh) "Doomie, get off my computer."

Doomie: "What?"

TOAFAQ: "Let me write my story."

Maul:" I don't know. I might like where this is going."

Doomie: "That's just 'cause you're getting laid."

Maul: "And?"

Cyber: "Eeewww! Me and that creep!"

Doomie: (grins michieviously)

TOAFAQ: "Get off and stop torturing my chara and readers... all 4 of them.

(shoves Doomie off of chair) Why do I let her come over here anyway? Sorry 'bout that folks, I'll now return you to your regularly (or not so regularly) scheduled story."


	6. He Really Should Know Better By Now

Happy Birthday to me,

Happy Birthday to me,

Happy Birthday to me and Kat and Nathan and Tony and Rae and anyone else I might have missed,

Happy Birthday to me.

Hey guess what guys! I'm finally 16 today. Woot!

Anyway, here's your (real) chapter

TOAFAQ

Chapter 5: He really should know better by now

Cyber sprang at Maul, murder in her eyes.

"Don't you dare even think about saying that again. I am not some low-born scum who has to feed myself on money gotten by pleasuring others. I have much more class than that, as you should well know."

Cyber had her fists wrapped around Maul's throat, doing her best to squeeze the air out of him. Then she felt a sharp electrical pulse go into her side, followed by blackness.

When she woke up, Maul was watching her, with a faint trace of an emotion she had never seen on his face.

"Maul, is that actually worry I see on your face?"

"You're awake. One of the guards jabbed you with his overgrown cattle prod. You collapsed, and once the guards decided that neither of us were going to die, they left."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Maul,"Cyber replied, with just the faintest amount of annoyance tinging the word.

"Oh, that question. Of course I wasn't worried, you're too stubborn to die on me."

"Ri-ght. Heh-heh-heh"

"Cyber, we've had this discussion before. I do not, never have, and most likely never will harbor any sort of 'feelings' for you or any others. If you saw any trace of worry on my face, it was beacause of what the Master would do to me as punishment if anything would happen to you."

"Our master only cares about my force potential. If I weren't as strong in the force, he would have killed me in a heartbeat. A lot of good the force will do here. Right now the force is a liability rather than an asset. Not only that, but you're way too cocky for a captured little daemon.

"You just wait. Once I hit puberty, I'll be 2 meters tall and then you'll be the short one."

"Maul, you're 17, your voice changed years ago, and you're only a little over 1.75 meters. You aren't going to get any taller."

"You're still shorter than me."

"By 5 damn centimeters. Give it a break!"

"Every little bit counts."

"Just drop it. Please."

"Wow, her highness has actually decided to use the word "please." Master Sidious would be most disappointed in you if he heard."

"Are you looking for a fight! Just shut up!"

They lapsed into an uneasy silence.

"Uh...Darth?

Not looking in her direction, he replied. "Don't call me that."

"Ok then…um…Jim-Bob?"

"Not my name. Not responding."

Cyber let out a sigh. "Lord Maul?"

He finally looked at her. "I like the sound of that one. Yes, Peasant?"

"Never mind, then."

"I take that back. What?"

"Sorry for snapping at you like that."

"Master Sidious would say that Sith don't say that they're sorry."

"Well then, just for now, I'm not a Sith. I'm just a scared little girl who doesn't want to be hurt and is all out of good ideas to avoid getting hurt."

"Sith revel in pain, it makes them more in tune to the Force."

"Won't help me here. Can't use the Force with those animals around."

"So how's brute strength?" Maul touched the bars and quickly jerked his hands back. "It shocked me! Those stupid bars had the nerve to shock me!" he yelled indignantly. Cyber laughed. Maul kicked the bars in frustration, thinking just after hitting the bars that the bars would shock his feet. They didn't. He could see the bars crackle with energy, but they didn't shock him.


	7. Two for the Price of One

Double Fun-ness Mates! Both short, but there are two!

Chapter 6: Jailbreak!

"What the-?"

"Rubber-soled shoes. Isn't it nice that my uncle is cheap enough to by the cheapest non-skid soles on the market?"

Maul looked at her in amazement.

"What? You didn't know that rubber is a good insulator and therefore electricity can't go through rubber?"

"No, I just didn't know that you could still buy rubber-soled shoes. They stopped selling those in most of the big stores years ago."

"Says something about the age of these boots doesn't it?"

Maul looked over at her with a half-grin on his face,"You may have a point there."

"Can you bend the bars enough that I can get through? I mean I am the smaller of the two of us and therefore the more logical one to leave by that way."

"Possibly. Let's see how far I can bend them." Maul took off his shoes, put his hands in them, took off his socks so he would have better traction, and pushed against two of the bars of the cell.

It didn't work.

"Here, try pulling the bars opposite each other." Cyber demonstrated while not touching the bars. Maul did it and was able to push the bars apart until they were just wide enough to allow Cyber through. Cyber slipped through the bars and Maul let go.

"I'll be right back. Stay here and wait for me."

"Like I'd go somewhere else."

Cyber hurried off, leaving Maul behind her, pacing. She peered through a doorway, obviously into the gaurds' break room. There were about 10 of the frogmen in the room, and all of them were playing sabacc and talking in their strange language.

Luckily, they were so engrossed in their game and idle chit-chat that they didn't notice her. Also luckily, someone had been genius enough to install the controls to the prison cell in the break room and clearly label them as the controls in basic. Not so luckily, both the lightsabers and the controls were on the other side of the breakroom and there happened to be no way around the frogmen. She did the only thing any sane person could do in that situation. She darted across the room killing a guard as she went. After a momentary pause, she struck again knocking another guard halfway across the room. By this time, the guards had realized what was going on and had grabbed their poles. She also grabbed the pole from the dead guard. Using it as a staff, she quickly disarmed and knocked out the remaining guards, though not before one of them set off the alarm, calling for more reinforcements.

Chapter 7

Quickly, Cyber went to the controls, opening up the cell for Maul. Soon, Maul joined her.

"We're going to have company."

"I heard. Shall we split up or stay together?"

"Split up. It increases our chances of finding the control deck."

"Gotcha. Let's go."

They left, each going a different way. Cyber took the ventilation shaft, as Maul was too big to fit. After crawling for what seemed like hours, dodging the spare maintenance droid, and rubbing her hands almost raw, she found a vent looking into a room. In this room there was a holo-screen. On the holo screen was a live video feed from the entry room of Art Mer, obviously the way that the frog men knew who they were. The screen showed two men dressed as Jedi entering the room. The taller of the two was obviously older, had long, graying hair, and a close trimmed beard and moustache. The younger of the two looked to be about 13, had the padawan braid and light brownish-red hair.

"I could have sworn that I felt the tremors from here, Master," the younger one said.

"Well, let's see what we can find, but if this is another one of your wild goose chases, you get to clean the dishes this week."

"Yes, master."

Cyber went on, now worried that the Jedi might be able to track them and discover Maul and her presence on the ship. Their master's plans weren't ready to be revealed to the Jedi yet.

Eventually, she found the control room. Remarkably enough, the room was empty and the lightsabers were in full view of anyone who walked in.

After prying open the ventilation screen as quietly as she could, she dropped down to the floor and grabbed the lightsabers.

Then, pulling herself back up into the shaft as quickly as possible, she raced to find Maul, praying that she would find him in time.


End file.
